


Lionthroat's Call

by BelleAubade



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Fanclans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleAubade/pseuds/BelleAubade
Summary: This work will focus on 4 of my fan made clans, Sunclan, Snowclan, Rootclan, and Mossclan. Following the life of a Sunclan cat, and the prophecy foretold about her moons ago."A golden roar will ring out, and the wrath of Starclan will come with it..."





	1. Allegiances

Sunclan  
Leader: Amberstar, a dark ginger shecat with amber eyes.  
Deputy: Appleshade, a ginger tom with green eyes  
App: Echopaw  
Medicine Cat: Rosepelt, a ginger she cat with dark amber eyes  
App: Sandpaw, a golden tom with green eyes

Warriors:  
Webface, a gray tom with a white face and green eyes  
Tallclaw, a golden tabby shecat with amber eyes and with a distinctive scar on her right flank  
App: Dustpaw  
Swiftfang, a gray tabby tom with amber eyes  
Shortflame, a tiny ginger tom with green eyes  
App: Wildpaw  
Flamebelly, a dark ginger tabby tom with a white belly, green eyes, and long  
tail  
Foxface, a ginger she cat with a dark muzzle paws and tail with amber eyes  
Tigerflower, a light ginger and gray tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes  
Greybreeze, a gray tom with amber eyes  
App: Scorchpaw  
Tawnyheart, a golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
Stonewhisker, a gray she cat with green eyes and droopy whiskers  
Redwing, a ginger tabby she cat with amber eyes  
App: Lionpaw  
Grasspelt, a golden tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentices:  
Dustpaw, a dark ginger she cat with green eyes  
Echopaw, a gray she cat with amber eyes  
Lionpaw, a golden tabby she cat with green eyes  
Wildpaw, a ginger tom with amber eyes  
Scorchpaw, a ginger and white tom with green eyes

Queens:  
Featherdawn, a gray tabby she cat with blue eyes, expecting kits

Elders:  
Yellowblossom, a golden tabby she cat with green eyes  
Whitestep, a gray and white tom with amber eyes  
Hawktail, ginger tom with blue eyes

 

Snowclan  
Leader: Sheepstar, a gentle fluffy white she cat with blue eyes  
Deputy: Birdcry, a blue and white tom with amber eyes  
Medicine cat: Mintwhisper, a blue and white she cat with blue eyes

Warriors:  
Hatchdawn, a blue tom with blue eyes  
App: Frostpaw  
Skyfoot, a gray shecat with blue paws and amber eyes  
Dewdapple, a blue white spotted she cat with amber eyes  
Icetail, a white she cat with a blue tail, face, paws, and eyes  
App: Dovepaw  
Cloudstorm, a white tom with amber eyes  
Shinepool, a gray tom with blue eyes  
Haildapple, a blue white spotted tom with blue eyes  
Rippletail, a gray she cat with blue eyes and a blue ring tail  
Blizzardface, a blue tom with a white face and paws and amber eyes  
Splashfoot, a gray shecat with blue tabby patches and amber eyes  
Fuzzyheart, a blue tabby tom with blue eyes and soft fur  
Otterclaw, 6 toed blue and white tabby shecat with amber eyes  
App: Whitepaw

Apprentices:  
Whitepaw, a white tom with amber eyes  
Dovepaw, a white and blue tabby tom with blue eyes  
Frostpaw, a white shecat with blue paws and tail and amber eyes

Queens:  
Rabbitpelt, a white shecat with blue eyes, deaf in one ear (Mistkit, Featherkit, Drizzlekit)

Elders:  
Lilystripe, Blue and gray tabby shecat with amber eyes  
Sleekstep, a small thin gray tom with amber eyes  
Lightfrost, a white tom with amber eyes

 

Rootclan  
Leader: Cherrystar, a golden tabby tom with green eyes.  
Deputy: Ravenfang, black tabby tom with green eyes.  
Med cat: Darkpool, A brown tabby with a golden stomach and amber eyes. Covered in scars.  
Med cat apprentice: Vinebelly, a goldenbrown tabby shecat with green eyes.

Warriors:  
Tinyberry, a brown tom with amber eyes, a bright pink nose, and small tail  
Quietleap, a black shecat with green eyes  
Heavypounce, a brown tabby tom that’s larger than most cats with green eyes  
Morningshade, a tortoiseshell shecat with green eyes  
Mothfeather, a golden shecat with amber eyes  
Grassfur, a brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Mousepelt, a brown tabby shecat with green eyes  
Owlcry, a golden tabby shecat with amber eyes  
App: Blossompaw  
Longclaw, a tall black tabby tom with green eyes  
Mapleface, a tortoiseshell shecat with amber eyes  
App: Haypaw

Apprentices:  
Haypaw, a golden tabby shecat with green eyes  
Blossompaw, a tortoiseshell shecat with amber eyes

Queens:  
Meadowbreeze, a golden tabby shecat with amber eyes (Berrykit, Breezekit, Snakekit)  
Lilytail, a tortoiseshell shecat with a ginger tail and green eyes.(Hawkkit)  
Nettlecloud, black tabby shecat with amber eyes (Acornkit, Barkkit, Fawnkit)

Elders:  
Fernbreeze, a brown shecat with green eyes

 

Mossclan  
Leader: Shellstar, pale torishell and white shecat with amber eyes  
Deputy: Copperstripe, a golden brown tabby with blue eyes  
App: Sparrowpaw  
Medicine cat: Milkheart, a silver shecat with a white chest and blue eyes  
Med cat app: Thickpaw, a brown tabby tom with a croaky voice and amber eyes

Warriors:  
Silvertail, a white tom with a silver tail and paws with blue eyes  
App: Pebblepaw  
Thistlestripe, a golden tabby tom with blue eyes  
App: Turtlepaw  
Frogstrike, a brown tabby tom with green eyes  
Badgerpelt, a scarred black tabby and white shecat with blue eyes  
Cloverface, a tortoiseshell shecat with blue eyes  
Finclaw, a silver tabby tom with amber eyes  
Leafspots, a silver tom with tabby patches and green eyes  
App: Willowpaw  
Marshbelly, a goldenbrown tabby shecat with a darker belly and amber eyes  
Pinepelt, a brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
App: Yellowpaw  
Reedpool, a silver shecat with green eyes

Apprentices:  
Pebblepaw, a silver shecat with amber eyes  
Aparrowpaw, a tortoiseshell shecat with green eyes  
Turtlepaw, a brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Willowpaw, a golden tabby shecat with green eyes  
Yellowpaw, a golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Queens:  
Lizardleap, a brown tabby shecat with amber eyes. (Barkkit, Troutkit, Toadkit, Ashkit)  
Nightfrost, a white black tabby shecat with blue eyes (Acornkit, Antkit, Bloomkit)


	2. Prologue

Jaggedclaw rose from the crater as always, lit only by the half-moon, dark stone looking alive under Silverpelt. 

Nose to tailtip the medicine cats made their way down the spiraling tunnel, whiskers brushing the walls and nothing but the breath of tired cats proving that they had not walked into endless darkness. After what seemed like moons of slowly slipping down the slope, falling into a stride set by endless pawprints of their ancestors dipping into the stone, the scent of water and sky met them.

Fanning out, the cats gather in a circle around the center of the starlit cavern, each step echoing off of each wall endlessly, the wind beginning to blow outside sharply as the cavern filled with the sound of whispers coming from none of the cats present. Settling into the eons old nests of Whisperplace, sleep overtook the group in an instant.

Rosepelt opened her eyes, stardust filling the cavern as the faded figures of cats appear, an endless sea of glowing eyes filling Whisperplace as a small set of cats come forward, a gray and ginger cat she recognized as Smokestorm beckoning her to the pool with his tail as he passed by. He had been an elder when she was only a kit, though none of that shone on his powerful shoulders as he stood before her now. The other Starclan cats filled in a circle around them, and all the eyes in the room flicked to the pool in an instant.

Within were visions of a whirling battle, so thick with cats it almost appeared as one being as the cavern began to reek with the metallic scent of blood. Countless cats fell as more pressed on, the whispers of Starclan were quickly drowned out by the yowls of battle, echoing forever on around them. The eyes shot forward once more, trained on the medicine cat. The sound reached its peak as a single yowl broke over the rest, time seeming to slow as the battle stopped around them.

“A golden roar shall ring out, and bring the wrath of Starclan with it. No insect nor flower will remain untouched.” Came the voice of a thousand cats, the cavern falling silent as the starry figures turned, leaving her with nothing more than the soft brush of a tail tip on her shoulder from her mentor, and Rosepelt was tossed back into darkness.


	3. chapter 1

The golden she-cat’s tail curled in triumph as she rose, a pair of mice dangling by their tails from her jaw. It was just two moons into Lionpaw’s training and Newleaf was bringing ample new life, the clan was strong and full fed once more. This, however, didn’t stop the frequent hunting patrols in case of a late frost.

Or an attack! She thought, the prospect of her first battle was mouthwatering, perhaps even moreso than the pair of rodents she was bringing back to her mentor, a purr in the back of her throat.

“I didn’t know you had it in you, Stumblepaw.” Her mood fell sharply as the older apprentice came up on her flank, rabbit in his jaws that almost seemed bigger than her. “Maybe they will manage to make a warrior out of you someday, even if you’re better with the ticks and elders!” Scorchpaw, the tallest apprentice the clan had seen in moons, according to Hawktail. He would certainly be on the fast track to being an amazing warrior if not for his mouth.

“Who was the one that fell into an old fox den even after Echopaw warned them?” It had come out a bit louder but just as harsh as she wanted, nearly dropping her mice with the speed of the retort. All she got in return was a tail swiping over her ear as the tom strode on, outpacing her with ease. With a quiet huff and a shake of her fur, she followed.

“Excellent work, you two. You’ll be fine hunters.” Came the soothing voice of her mentor, Redwing, as she surveyed the prey dropped at her paws. As they returned, so did Scorchpaw’s mentor Graybreeze, having caught a rabbit himself.

“I think yours is bigger than Shortflame, huh Scorchpaw? The elders are gonna love it!” Using his paw to gently ruffle the apprentice’s fur, he drops the prey on the pile, licking his jaws.

“We’re going to head in the direction of the boarder with Mossclan. There is a strip of territory with trees in that direction, and though the prey is not our usual, every scrap helps.” Redwing continues, covering the prey they have captured for collection later. “Climbing practice is also useful, in case we must fight in another cat’s territory where tree’s are more common. Come.” With a quick look to Lionpaw, eyes shining with something that may be pride, she sets a quick pace, the other three cats falling in as they cross the red and rocky ground of Sunclan. The Noonhigh light warming their fur along the way.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Having already proved herself an excellent jumper by catching a squirrel that Scorchpaw, despite his speed, almost lost up a tree, Lionpaw made her way to the edge of the territory. While she had been on tours around the territory before, and a few patrols around the Snowclan boarder, this was her first time overlooking Mossclan alone. She stood atop the steep drop, tail lengths from the boarder, and gazed out over the lush, if not swampy, territory, taking in their strange scent as the wind carried it to her. She quickly snapped out of it when a new scent came to her, crowfood.

It was behind some brush not three foxlengths away, an untouched bird she wasn’t quite sure she could identify, crawling with ants as it lay among the flowers. The reek only grew as she approached, the voice of her mentor echoing in her mind. ‘Thank Starclan for it’s life, bury crowfood to keep away foxes.’ Gingerly burying it and making a note to wash her paws later, she muttered a small prayer. For a moment, she saw a flash of gray and ginger out of the corner of her eye, the scent of a Sunclan cat she couldn’t name reaching her for an instant.

She was near the boarder, perhaps it was just a mixed marking reaching her. Shaking the thoughts from her head, she stalked her way back into the underbrush.


	4. Chapter 2

Amberstar was outside of her den beneath Highcliff when they returned to camp. The deputy and Lionpaw’s father, Appleshade, sat beside her and the small gathering of cats around. After depositing their prey, the hunting party made their way to see if it concerned them, Lionpaw more than curious as she saw a set of amber eyes trained on her. It did not take long to find her siblings, Dustpaw and Wildpaw, and sit between them, thankful for the opportunity to rest her aching paws. Their eyes were shining, the pair seeming to burst with excitement as they desperately tried to keep their mouths shut.

“Wh-”

“You’ll be going to the gathering tonight, little Lion. The three of you.” Appleshade finally purred, clearly glowing with pride as he saw his firstborn litter ready to learn about another important part of clan life.

It was almost thrown off, however, by the startled look he had after an excited mew from Lionpaw, once more far louder than intended. Scorchpaw, upon finding he would not be allowed to attend, lifted his drooping head to snort out a bit of a laugh before ducking into the small cave that made the apprentice den, a bit too tall to enter normally. Her pelt hot with embarrassment, she was unable to meet her leaders eyes, her look just as neutral as ever. Quick as she had came, she scuttled off with her litter mates in tow, passing all manner of snickering clan cats on the way to the fresh kill pile. The three pick a rabbit to share, seating themselves outside of the apprentice den.

The elders were resting on top of the flat rock that made up their den. Yellowblossom and Whitestep were sharing tongues in a peaceful scene. Hawktail was telling stories to Echopaw, having gone over there with the rabbit her brother had caught and to pick through their pelts for fleas. Grasspelt entered the nursery to see his newborn kits just as Sandpaw, the medicine cat apprentice, left. The sunhigh patrol returned, along with another hunting party close behind them.

The trio ate in silence as they always did, always saving talk of the day for when they shared tongues afterward. Lionpaw’s share disappeared a bit quicker than the others, they had had battle training that morning and remained in the camp after, though she didn’t mind that her mentor worked her harder that day.

“Our first gathering!” Started Lionpaw, a hint of wistfulness in her voice.

“I can’t wait to see what the other clans are like! Hawktail says that Mossclan has webbed paws!” Her sister, Dustpaw, said, just as wistful.

“Hah! I can’t wait to rub it into that bossy furball’s face! Maybe this will teach Scorchpaw that he isn’t already deputy! Can you believe he was acting like our mentors at battle training this morning? Ugh!” Snorted Wildpaw, his tail lashing a bit as he ranted. “We’re just as good as him at it! Shortflame said he thinks I’m coming along faster than him anyway.”

“You all still have a long way to go.” Redwing sat across from them with one of Lionpaw’s mice, the apprentice glowing with pride as she realized. “Your first gathering is a wonderful step, though. Know that it is a time of peace, though sharing information about our clan should not be taken lightly. When you meet the other appreciates be sure to be kind, but do keep clan life to yourself. We are not looking for enemies.” She devours the mouse quickly, standing. “ Get some rest, it may get a bit… exhausting. The first ones are.” With that, she made her way to the warrior den, resting outside near a group of senior warriors.

“Well…” The three stood, and into their den they went, curling up as far as they could from Scorchpaw in the cramped cave.


	5. Chapter 3

It seemed like moons, the anticipation building as their gathering patrol reached the place where the four territories seemed to meet. A ring of bushes surrounded a drop that would surely be more than a cat with no direction could handle. The four territories rested on different elevated planes, each drop into the crater more terrifying than the next. In the center of the crater rose a mighty peak formed of rock, piercing the heavens and seeming tall enough to touch Starclan themselves. Jaggedclaw.

It became very obvious why mentors accompanied their apprentices to gatherings until they received their names, peering over the edge almost made her dizzy. Tallclaw started the trend, the six cats the last to go down. 

“Gently grasp my tail with your teeth.” She all but whispered to Dustpaw, picking the way down with her eyes as she did so. “We’ll go slow your first time, though I expect you to learn something from it.” 

As they disappeared over the edge, Lionpaw thought how lucky Wildpaw was that Shortflame was the best climber in the clan, the pair out of sight almost instantly after. She didn’t realize she was holding her breath until she peaked over the edge, letting out a light sigh as she noticed there were clear clawholds around the edge, a light trail a single cat could almost fit on around the edge. She watched her brother and his mentor zig zag down this thin trail, a tail length drop between them and the gathering when it ended, an easy leap to safety. Feeling much safer in this endeavor, especially after her run in with the squirrel during her last hunt, she gave her mentor a slight nod, and the pair made their way down into the sea of cats below. 

 

The sight of so many clashing pelts and new scents was almost dizzying at first, and before she could get a word in her sister had disappeared into a small group of apprentices. Wildpaw also rushed away quickly, leaving her alone as her mentor joined a group of warriors she seemed to know. Three cats made their way up the back of Jaggedclaw, the leaders of Sunclan, Mossclan, and Rootclan outlined by the light of the full moon. Amberstar was close to another shecat, a pretty tortoiseshell with a curled tail. Across from the pair sat a golden tom, large and intimidating especially from his vantage point. Stationed at the foot of the rock were the deputies, she assumed, her father proudly sitting between the other two. On one side a golden tabby, the other a black tabby. The three toms seemed friendly enough with each other. She finally spotted Dustpaw, happily chatting with a pair of Mossclan cats. Pleased that at least she was doing well, she sat herself where she stood just as a pair of cats approached from behind.

“Greetings!” Came a deep mew, a large brown tabby seating themselves near Lionpaw.

“Ah, uh, hello!” Was all she could stutter out as a startled reply, a golden shecat sitting next to the tom.

“I’m Turtlepaw, and this” He started, gesturing to the shecat with his tail, “is Willowpaw. This is the first time we’ve seen you around, you’re a new apprentice, right?” The cat’s tone was warm, clearly interested with his friendly sort of vibe, and the shecat staring intently as well with glowing green eyes. 

“Yeah, I’m Lionpaw! I became an apprentice last moon, this is my first gathering!” At this point she was standing once more, fatigue missing as she puffed up with pride, barely managing to keep her voice low. 

Turtlepaw’s next reply was cut off by Willowpaw, leaning in front of him to speak to Lionpaw. “Hey, like, is Scorchpaw always like that?”

“Willowpaw!” The tom hissed, covering her muzzle with his tail, fur burning hot. 

She let out a dry purr, half in amusement, and she gave a slight nod. “I hope he hasn’t been give us all a bad name around here, the mousebrain.” 

“No way, we like Echopaw! The sun can’t go frying all your manne-”

“What she means is, we don’t expect there’s any cat quite like him.” Turtlepaw finished. 

“Yeah… you’re sure right about that.” 

Further pleasantries could not be exchanged, however, as Snowclan poured into the crater. A whirlwind of new scents and pelts came in, knocking Lionpaw off her paws. The cats swirled around, meeting their individual groups with quiet greetings. One warrior streaked by, meeting up with Dustpaw’s ragtag ensemble. With that, a blue and white tom joined her father, giving the deputies a curt nod. She finally got a good glance at the medicine cats near them, an absolutely stunning shecat seeming to float over to them, met with gentle mews. Even Sandpaw seemed kind to her. Rosepelt’s gaze was suddenly on Lionpaw, something that seemed quite common especially now, but it still made her fur hot as she turned away quickly. A tiny white shecat made her way to the peak of Jaggedclaw, joining the leaders. Amberstar and the Mossclan leader broke apart, and each cat took their places. It was time for each leader to speak to the clans. 

The starting yowl turned every cat’s attention to them. She barely had enough time to think about how a sea of cats would look from up there- a sea of pelts with eyes trained on you surely meant that leaders were stronger than most cats, right? Able to keep composed with the eyes of every clan on them would break a lesser warrior’s will. She thought that any cat, even herself, would openly imagine themselves in their place in their home clan. Sitting atop Highledge and addressing Sunclan as it’s leader was a frequent daydream for near any kit and warrior alike, but in this moment all that did was make Lionpaw feel so small. Could she ever be the sort of cat that could stand atop Jaggedclaw with her head held high? Command the respect of every cat in the forest? A stray glance met her brother’s eyes, burning amber.

If not her, at least he could. There was no doubt he had the talent and ambition. She imagined she could be his deputy, at least, though sitting at Wildpaw’s paws was not the most appealing notion. Shaking herself from her thoughts, the first leader stepped forward. 

The Snowclan leader padded forward first, Sheepstar. She was almost in awe that such a small and gentle looking cat could lead a clan and stand before the whole of the clans. “Snowclan grows strong this moon, plenty of new kits fill our nursery. We fought a fox away from our borders, I suggest Sunclan keep an eye out,” She said this with a glance to Amberstar, who gave a blink of gratitude. “One of our cats proved their skills in this fight, and received their warrior name. Otterclaw!” 

The cat that had joined Dustpaw’s group stood now, and the gathering erupted into chants of her new name. The leader stepped back as the chanting started, and the Golden tom stepped forward.

It was Rootclan’s leader, Cherrystar. “Our clan has prospered this moon, and a litter was born to Nettlecloud.” She noticed a brown tom in the crowd swell with pride as the cats around him gave quiet congratulations. 

As he stepped back, Shellstar of Mossclan padded forward to take the place at the head of Jaggedclaw, waiting once more for the sounds of the cats to die down. “Our clan grows strong. Our apprentices have almost completed their training and kits have been born. It is with a heavy heart I report our elder, Ruffledfur, has joined the ranks of Starclan.” A wave of shock overtakes the gathering. Ruffledfur had been the oldest cat in all of the territories, and no doubt many cats knew them well. 

With that, her own leader stepped up, Shellstar’s tail brushing up against her as she shouldered past. Tensions must be high between the two clans, maybe an ancient dispute that never got resolved? “Our clan grows strong and prey runs well. Our apprentices are coming along in their training and the nursery will soon be full. We will have no problems dealing with that fox if it does come to our territory.” With a small movement of her tail, the four cats streamed down the side of Jaggedclaw, and clans began to clump back together. With a wave of her tail to her new found friends- acquaintances, as she would have to fight them someday. The warrior code was clear. Whatever they were to her, with a wave, she made her way back up the edge of the cliff with her clan, cats streaming back to their camp in a soft greenleaf silence.


End file.
